


Get It Done

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ty Rux was trying hard to stay patient, he really was, but the interval between deciding to trux it up and it being time to get started was difficult to wait through.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



> For Raininshadows, whose suggested prompts included "they have to reroute a river before the flooding from it destroys a Tortool nest; something in that vein."

Ty Rux was trying hard to stay patient, he really was, but the interval between deciding to trux it up and it being time to get started was difficult to wait through. Also, Dozer was pacing around in a big loop and his level of worry was catching. Although it wasn't Dozer's own particular Tortool family that was threatened by the river overflow, the Dozeratops had concern for any Tortools.

"They've got such little wheels," Dozer was saying as he fretted. "And their paint's going to get all watered down."

At least trying not to sound impatient, Ty said, "Revvit, can't we just start building the dam?"

Revvit jerked his head upwards, sharp bit on his forehead still spinning from carving into the slab of rock he had ready. "Ty!" He made Ty's very name sound shocked. "Plans must be done before building. A plan is a foundation."

Ty sighed, knowing his friend had an important point. He just wished he didn't have to wait for the plan.

 

"The plan is ready," Revvit said, hopping back from the slab so that Ty could see it clearly. Skya, to one side, craned her neck to see. Dozer was still pacing. Ton-Ton, having gone ahead in his usual enthusiastic if unorganised way, was coming up with a premature load of rocks. Those would be useful later on, Ty calculated.

As for Ty's own first task, he had Revvit (who had gone up onto his head while Ty was focused on the carving) ready to guide him.

This might have been easier if the other Reptools had been close enough to take part instead of out on their own expedition, but Revvit could on his own keep the Dinotrux on task. Revvit would watch that his plans were being followed, and Ty would watch that his friends were focused or if they needed help. Plus he could be a loud voice when Revvit needed something conveyed at volume.

 

Dozer had settled right down to deepening a new course for this part of the river, obviously taking his worry out on the ground. Ton-Ton was bringing boulders. Ty moved back from the dam in progress just in time to be out of the way of Skya lowering down the next big piece.

As usual, they were co-ordinated well. The dam was rising upwards.

Ty felt a single light rap on his snout from Revvit, and when he turned to that side spotted what Revvit was trying to draw his attention to: a spurt of water right in the middle of a section they had almost ready. He mouthed up a boulder from Ton-Ton's latest pile of them and tossed it into place.

"We can go to the next section," Revvit allowed. Setting off with Revvit balanced on him, Ty felt the happy rush that came from building together.

 

Once the dam was finished and the river rushing along its new channel, Ty had hardly finished shouting his usual "Did it!" before Dozer hurried to check on the Tortools. Dozer zoomed off downstream (or what had been that direction before they moved the water).

Ty adjusted his triumph to a closer scale, telling Revvit, "Tail bump!"

Revvit obligingly touched the end of his tail to Ty's. Then he hopped backwards, blowing with a fastidious air. "Your tail is covered in mud," Revvit explained.

"I'm not the only Trux with mud on me," Ty replied as he looked over his other two friends. "Revvit, hop on. Skya, Ton-Ton, race you to the Trux Wash!"

Ty didn't need to tell Revvit that he wanted the fastest route. As they got underway, Revvit was already calling out directions. The two of them knew how to race together, as well as build together.


End file.
